


Иллюстрации к "Цветы распускаются в тишине"

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Nero_Dark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark
Summary: Не все болезни можно вылечить таблетками или операцией. Неро даже не задумывался об этом до того, как не вляпался в самую идиотскую из возможных для молодого парня ситуаций — пока не заболел цветочной лихорадкой, излечить которую способна только... Любовь?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - ББ-квест 2020 (макси; иллюстрации), Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Иллюстрации к "Цветы распускаются в тишине"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Цветы распускаются в тишине](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917985) by [fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020), [Red_Afghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan). 



> Иллюстрации на отрывки:
> 
> "— О, не-е-ет… Только не это…
> 
> Неро расширенными глазами смотрел на влажные рваные лепестки, налипшие на чашу раковины. Они были маленькими и зеленоватыми, парень даже не сразу понял, что это, тем более, когда блюешь вчерашним алкоголем как-то не задаешься вопросом состава рвотной массы… Но после второго спазма Неро выпрямился на дрожащих, упертых в раковину руках и, наконец, посмотрел вниз.
> 
> Он точно знал, что не ел вчера никаких цветов."
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> "Неро влетел на площадку в тот момент, когда Данте, словно дикое животное, кругом обходил лежащего на земле Ви. Со своего места Неро не мог разглядеть, что с готом, но, судя по тому, что подняться он уже не мог, дело было плохо. Вокруг толпились студенты, все волновались, зажимали ладонями рты, кто-то кричал, чтобы позвали преподавателей.
> 
> Но никто не вмешивался.
> 
> — Мразь, — выплюнул Данте, сужая круг. Шаги его были тяжелыми и неотвратимыми, но абсолютно беззвучными. Он скалился, пожирая Ви ненавидящим взглядом, приоткрывал рот, будто готов был вцепиться в него зубами. Он наступал на Ви, до хруста сжимая окровавленные, сбитые кулаки.
> 
> Неро еще никогда не видел друга в таком состоянии.
> 
> — Данте!
> 
> — Проваливай! — тут же рявкнуло в ответ чудовище, в которого превратился Данте."

[](https://imgur.com/oefakJY)  


[](https://imgur.com/HWLuJM5)  



End file.
